once in million chance
by water.colored.angel
Summary: What happens to a small town girl when she wins a radio contest? The story will be better than summary. Rated M for language and for later things. TokixOc. Temporary Hiatus, sorry!


****

**AN~ Don't own Metalocalypse! This might not be much good but I'm giving it a shot. So you'll have to bare with me.  
:'( Sorry guys this chapter is kind of mary sue but I promise that this will get better! **

* * *

My name is Jamie and I'm the most lucky woman on the planet! I won tickets to a sold out Dethklok concert! And the best part is that they are VIP tickets so I actually get to meet them! I idolize these people, well besides the dumb ass murderface. I had my black hair with silver hi-lights down and my black and blue shirt that was tight in the right spots and I had my black jeans that looked good with the top.

I was standing right now beside the Dethklok manager while Dethklok was performing. I was squeling so loud I was pretty sure everyone could hear me. They were performing their last song and I was jumping up and down. Once they were done they walk over towards where I and their manger were standing. I felt like I was about ready to die.

"Whos the girl?" Murderface said in that gross sloppy talk. I gave him a glare and he twitched.

"Well, she's the girl that won the radio contest or whatever it was." Charles, the manger said.

"I'm Jamie, and I'm a huge fan! I love you guys, well except for him." I once again glared at murderface. Toki was my faveorite. I did a little bonce out of joy. "You guys are amazing!"

"Nices to meets youu." Toki said with his heavy accent. I couldn't help but get a little light headed.

"Toki, your fucking awesome!" I couldn't help but to throw my arms over him and pull him in my arms. I was about to let go but he started to hug me back. I blushed a deep red. I didn't dare to move for this was the greatest moment in my whole life.

"Thanks you." He said lightly. We both let go of each other. I couldn't help but smile at him. Nathan was the first to say something.

"Are you two done? Well hi." He grumbled.

"Ifs you wants a real man you cans be wit me." Skwisgarr flirted with me.

"Well, I would but," I teased.

"She is pretty." Pickles said, but I was not doubting that he was somewhat high.

"But how old is she?" Murderface asked.

"Well I'm 19, so I'm not that younge!" I defended myself. "I'm old enough to choice what I want to do."

"Ah teenagers so naive." Charles said. I blinked a couple times and than I felt my anger start to raise and start pushing up for me to release it in some violent way. Than I saw a guy that had a small hand gun in his hand and trying to not be noticed. I ran towards him and did a jump kick. I had high heels on so I had a point that hit him in his 'manly' place. That made him fall to the ground.

"FUCK!" The guy screamed. I gave him a sinister grin and stompped on his chest twice. I heard a crunch and his face crumpled into a pain face.

"Don't mess with them or else." I hissed at the man. I turned sharply and faced the guys and gave them an inocent smile. They looked stun.

"You have some talent young lady." Chales said. "Would you like to be a personal body gaurd." I gave him a smile.

"Of course I would love to be a body gaurd!" I said with glee. "As long as I can be with these people I will do about anything. Key word about."

"Well than drop the attatude." Murderface said.

"Only if you learn how to be nice." I said.

"Be less of a bitch."

"Be less of a dick."

"Be with me."

"Hell no."

"Bitch."

"Dick. You do know this can keep going on and on? I never give up." I glared at Murderface.

"Well did you know technicly if you work for Dethklok I'm your boss." He said.

"Well did you know there is four others plus Charles." I gave him a humorless smile.

"Shes got you." Nathan laughed at Murderface.

"Whatever!" Murderface yelled and stormed off.

"While he does his thing I can hang with you guys." I smiled.

"You look so inocent but you are deadly." Pickles said.

"Shes great." Toki smiled at me.

"Thanks Toki." I attempted to flirt. "I bet you guys get a lot of fan girls and I'm no big deal."

"Yeah but your the first to kill a guy by that kind of means." Skwisgarr said. The guys did this little shudder thing. Must have been the stomping on his man place.

"Did I upset you guys?" I asked worried.

"Well besides kicking him in the dick no." Nathan said. He was nice.

"Woulds you wants to be my body gaurd? I wants you to be." Toki asked.

"No, she is going to be mine!" Skwisgarr said.

"Why don't we share her?" Pickles said.

"If thats what she wants." Nathan said.

"Well I'll take shifts, but I will be Toki's personal bodygaurd." I said.

"Thats be greats!" Toki smiled.

"Well this has been great but we do have to go." Charles intercected. I nodded and I followed them into the car and into my new future.

* * *

**Well how was it? Please review and tell me your oppions! **


End file.
